JimmyandFriends
These are movie spoofs created and co-created by TheCartoonMan12. *Dailymotion *JustAnimeDubbed.TV *KissCartoon *Vimeo *YouTube Clips from Films/TV Shows used: *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (1991-1992) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2002-2006) *''Barnyard'' (2006) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007-2011) *''Planet Sheen'' (2010-2013) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001-present) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) and Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) *''Frozen'' (2013) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (1999-present) *The Toy Story trilogy (1995, 1999, 2010) *The Shrek films (2001, 2004, 2007, 2010) *''Monsters, Inc''. (2001) and Monsters University (2013) *''Despicable Me'' 1 (2010), 2 (2013) and 3 (2017) *''VeggieTales'' (1993-present) *''VeggieTales in the House'' (2014-2016) *''VeggieTales in the City'' (2017) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' 1 (2009) and 2 (2013) *''Hop'' (2011) *''Dexter's Labratory'' (1996-2003) *''Fraggle Rock'' (1983-1987) *''Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series'' (1987) *''Cars'' 1 (2006), 2 (2011) & 3 (2017) *''Camp Lazlo'' (2005-8) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (1999-2002) *''Wallace and Gromit'' (1989-present) *''Brave'' (2012) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2008-10) *''Tangled'' (2010) *The Alvin and the Chipmunks films (2007, 2009, 2011, 2015) *''A Chipmunk Christmas'' (1981) *''Muppets'' (1954-present) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012), 2 (2015) and 3 (2018) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''Rango'' (2011) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (2006-2009) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) *''Vivia Piñata'' (2006-2009) *''Rio'' (2011) and Rio 2 (2014) *''Smurfs'' 1 (2011) and 2 (2013) *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) *''Looney Tunes'' (1931-Present) *''Space Jam'' (1996) *''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' (2003) *''The Lion King'' films (1994, 1998 and 2004) *''101 Dalmatians'' films (1961 and 2003) *''Peter Pan'' films (1953 and 2002) *''Robin Hood'' (1973) *''Madagascar'' films (2005, 2008, 2012) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-2015) *''How To Train Your Dragon'' films (2010 and 2014) *''The Jungle Book'' films (1967 and 2003) *''Ed, Edd N Eddy'' (1999-2009) *''The Emphorer's New Groove'' (2000 and 2005) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' films (1996 and 2002) *''Winnie the Pooh'' films (1977, 2000, 2003, 2005, and 2011) *''Open Season'' films (2006, 2008, 2010 and 2015) *''Minions'' (2015) *''The Little Mermaid'' films (1989, 2000 and 2008) *''Kung Fu Panda'' 1 (2008), 2 (2011) and 3 (2016) *''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) *''The Lorax'' (2012) *''A Bugs Life'' (1998) *''Antz'' (1998) *''Thomas & Friends'' (1984-present) *''Peanuts'' (1965-present) *''Sesame Street'' (1969-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2012-2016) *''Rugrats'' (1991-2004) *''The Boxtrolls'' (2014) *''Postman Pat'' (1981-2013)-present *''Postman Pat: The Movie'' (2014) *''Mickey Mouse'' (2006 and Movie)-persent *''Inside Out'' (2015) *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) *''Zootopia'' (2016) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005-2008) *''Cyberchase'' (2002-present) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2002-2008) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (2016) *''Barney and Friends'' (1992-2009) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2016) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) *''The Simpsons'' (1989-present) *''Beauty and the Beast'' films (1991, 1997 and 1998) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2005-2009) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (1998-2004) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011-2014) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (1993-1996) *''Kim Possible'' (2002-2007) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (1997-1998) *''Dinosaur'' (2000) *''Sing'' (2016) *''Ice Age'' (2002-2016) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) and Finding Dory (2016) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005-2006) *''Happy Feet'' 1 (2006) and 2 (2011) *''Alpha and Omega'' (2010, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016 and 2017) *''Adventure Time'' (2010-present) *''Regular Show'' (2010-2017) *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' (2017-present) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' (2017-present) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (2010-present) *''Planes'' (2013) and Planes: Fire and Rescue (2014) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (2013-present) *''PAW Patrol'' (2013-present) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-2017) *''Steven Universe'' (2013-present) *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) *''Breadwinners'' (2014-present) *''Clarence'' (2014-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (2014-present) *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' (2017-present) *''Home'' (2015) *''Storks'' (2016) *''Thumbelina'' (1994) *''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-present) *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' (2015-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' (1969) *''Snoopy Come Home'' (1972) *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' (1977) *''Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!)'' (1980) *''Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown'' (2011) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2013-2016) *''Grojband'' (2013-14) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2012-16) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (2010-2017) *''Sofia the First'' (2013-present) *''Total Drama'' (2007-present) *''Aladdin'' films (1992, 1994 and 1995) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010-13) *''Puss in Boots'' (2011) *''The Flintstones'' (1960-1966) *''The Jetsons'' (1962-1987) *''The Ant Bully'' (2006) *''Free Birds'' (2013) *''The Book of Life'' (2014) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2015-present) *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' (2014-present) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2010-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2008-2015) *''Fish Hooks'' (2010-2014) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' (2009-2014) *''Maya and Miguel'' (2004-2007) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2002-2006) *''Pokemon'' (1998-present) *''Ready Jet Go'' (2016-present) *''Sonic Boom'' (2014-2017) *''Horrid Henry'' (2006-2015) *''The Nut Job'' 1 (2014) and 2 (2017) *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' (2000-2008) *''Fat Albert'' (2004) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' (1964) *''Arthur'' (1996-present) *''Danger-Mouse'' (2015-present) *''Corpse Bride'' (2005) *''Coraline'' (2009) *''ParaNorman'' (2012) TV Shows/Movies That I Hate is *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Matilda'' (1996) *''Monster House'' *''Frankenweenie'' *''Goosebumps'' 1 and 2 *''Rick and Morty'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Happy Tree Friends'' *''Drawn Together'' *Marvel live-action movies and shows *''Star Wars'' movies *''Star Wars The Clone Wars'' *''South Park'' *''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' *''Team America: World Police'' *''Cool World'' Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Eli Wages Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:TrainBoy43 Justin Quintanilla Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:LionKingFanFilms Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:NickyHelp Max Jackson Category:Jacob Samra